


Bring on the Monsters (And the Villains Too)

by incoherentscreaming17



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mineta Minoru Doesn't Exist, BAMF Hatsume Mei, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Demigod Midoriya Izuku, Gen, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Izuku Has ADHD, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Fukukado Emi | Ms. Joke, Parental Kayama Nemuri | Midnight, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, Tags May Change, chiron is a bad teacher, demigod lots of people, eventually, how did i forget that one, lots of parents, she's the only immortal one, sorry it's canon, thalia is the only one from the books still alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incoherentscreaming17/pseuds/incoherentscreaming17
Summary: Izuku was born without a quirk.  Of course, this is nothing new.  Izuku has never met his father.  Again, nothing new.  Quirkless as he may be, Izuku does possess power.  Absent as he may be, Izuku's father plays a big role in his story.Or: Izuku is a demigod, and his journey to becoming a hero is just beginning.
Relationships: Aoyama Yuuga & Midoriya Izuku, Hatsume Mei & Midoriya Izuku, Hatsume Mei & Midoriya Izuku & Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku & Monoma Neito, Midoriya Izuku & Original Character(s), Midoriya Izuku & Shinsou Hitoshi, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

All men are not created equal.

_“Sorry kid, it’s never gonna happen.”_

Izuku Midoriya learned that one fateful day when he was four. And he never forgot. How could he, with the lesson being thrown at him everyday, again and again?

_“Oh, Izuku, I’m so sorry!”_

Izuku Midoriya never gave up easily.

* * *

Izuku is eleven when a new student transfers to his school in the middle of the year. He’s a black boy named Mamoru Haruno, and by the way he walks and the small horns sticking out of his curls, Izuku assumes he has some kind of goat mutation quirk.

Haruno ends up sitting next to him, since it’s the only empty seat. He curls into himself while he sits, like he doesn’t want anyway to know he exists.

Class starts before Izuku can introduce himself, so he resolves to do it at lunch, only for Mamoru to completely disappear as soon as class is over. Just as Izuku takes out his bento (staying in the classroom rather than chancing the cafeteria), he hears Kacchan’s explosions. Which is weird, because they aren’t directed at _him_.

He puts his lunch down and follows the noise. He doesn’t have to go far before he finds Kacchan cornering Haruno in an empty hallway a bit aways from the cafeteria.

Haruno looks unharmed, but Kacchan is towering above him, explosions popping in his hands, while he cowers on the ground, shaking. “-tell you this only once, you get in my way, and you’re dead! I’ll kill you right where you fucking stand if you think you could even stand on the same stage as me!”

Haruno nods violently, on the verge of tears, and Kacchan keeps going. “What even is your quirk, loser?”

“M-my quirk? Um, it’s-”

“HURRY IT UP ALREADY, YOU SHITTY WEAKLING!”

“It’s a goat mutation!” Haruno says at the same time Izuku says “Leave him alone, Kacchan!”

“Hah? What did you say, shitty Deku?”

“I said leave him alone! You’ve already made your point!”

Kacchan turned away from Haruno and glared at Izuku, hands smoking. “I don’t take orders from quirkless wannabes!” Then Kacchan has a hand around his arm, and it burns (though Izuku doesn’t register it). Then, his sleeve explodes, revealing burnt, blistering skin on his arm.

Then Haruno is there. Fear gone from his face, he grabs Kachan by the shoulder hard. “Let go of him.” His voice is low and calm, in a terrifying way.

“Hah? And what are you gonna do about it, farm animal?”

Izuku watches in a daze as Haruno pulls Kacchan off of him and kicks him in the stomach. Kacchan gags as he’s knocked back and before he recovers, Haruno grabs Izuku by his uninjured arm and drags him to the classroom.

Haruno collapses at his desk and starts crying. “That was so scary! I thought he was going to blow us into tiny bits!”

Izuku hovers over him, not too sure what to do. “Er… Haruno, do you need to go to the nurse?”

That shocks him. “Do I? You’re the one that got burnt!”

“Ah, no, I’m used to this sort of stuff…”

That comment fills the room with tension and awkward silence.

“Um…thank you for saving me back th-”

“I didn’t do anything that great!” Izuku rushes to say. “Really, you’re the one that saved me!”

“Oh, alright,” Haruno says, a bit dejected. “I never got your name, though.”

“Oh! I’m Izuku Midoriya!”

“I’m Mamoru Haruno. You can call me Mamoru, since you _did_ save me.”

Izuku makes a sound of protest, and Mamoru hums noncommittally. Izuku sighs. “You can call me Izuku, if you want.” 

The awkward silence returns as Izuku starts to eat his lunch. Did he just make a friend? Is that why Mamoru allowed him to call him by his first name? He said it was because he saved him, but what does that mean? And he’s being so civil; maybe he didn’t hear Kacchan call him quirkless. “Hey, Mamoru, does this make us friends?” he says cautiously.

Suddenly, Mamoru grabs his hands. “Does it?” he asks excitedly. “I would love to be your friend!”

“Uhh…” Izuku, who has never made a friend other than Kacchan, does not know what to say. “Thank you? You did hear Kacchan say that I’m quirkless, though, right?”

Mamoru pauses. _Oh no, here it comes_. “Kacchan?” he says, tilting his head to the side. “Who’s that?”

He blinks. That is not what Izuku, eleven years old, was expecting. “Oh, Kacchan is Bakugou, he and I have known each other since we were little, and it’s just a habit at this point…ha ha,” he laughs nervously.

“Oh! Yeah I did hear that. What does it matter though?” Mamoru has a sort of naively innocent expression on his face. He looks almost genuinely confused.

“Well, it’s just a lot of people think quirkless people are useless so…”

“That’s weird. I grew up kinda sheltered, so I guess I don’t really know a lot of stereotypes.” 

Oh. That explains a lot. Izuku thinks on it while he finishes his lunch. Even so, most parents would’ve taught their kids, consciously or not, quirkism, so his parents must’ve been really against it. What kind of people were they then? Not many people cared much about quirkless people. Maybe they faced some form of quirkism themselves? Mamoru has a mutation quirk so it’s not unlikely that one or both of his parents do too, and he knows that mutation quirks tend to be treated more poorly than people with emitter quirks, so-

“Izuku? What are you muttering about?”

“Nothing that important,” Izuku smiles while blushing. _Ah, that’s embarrassing._

* * *

Mamoru waves goodbye to Izuku and heads home. Well, “home” isn’t completely accurate. He’s staying in a small, temporary apartment. Home is all the way in Yamaguchi, and that’s a bit far to commute for school. But… now comes the hard part. He has to call Chiron, all the way at camp. A part of him wants to collapse from the anxiety.

He grabs a prism from the box where he keeps his important things. Though they’ve existed for about 300 years, Chiron has yet to learn to properly use a phone. Mamoru grabs a drachma from his bag and tosses it into the rainbow. “O, goddess, accept my offering.” The drachma shimmers and disappears. “Chiron, Camp Half-Blood.”

“Ah, Mamoru. You’re calling already? I hope nothing has gone wrong,” Chiron says, his voice a fine line between concerned and scolding.

“No, sir,” Mamoru says nervously (as he often does). “Nothing wrong. Er, I, uh, I found one. At Aldera Junior High in Musutafu.”

Chiron raises his eyebrows in shock. “Already? But you’ve only been there a day. Are you certain?”

“I- I am!”

With a nod, Chiron says, “I trust your judgement, Mamoru. Now, what is the child’s name?”

“Midoriya Izuku.”


	2. Chapter 2

Izuku wakes up excited. He has a friend. A friend! And Mamoru doesn’t even care that he’s quirkless! Izuku has never had a friend besides Kacchan before, so he’s not really sure what he’s meant to do, but he’s sure he’ll figure it out!

“You’re happy today,” his mom comments while they eat breakfast.

Izuku gives her a big smile. “I made a friend yesterday!”

Inko’s face lights up. “Really? I’m glad for you, Izuku. What’s their name? What are they like?”

Izuku answers her questions easily, happy to talk about Mamoru (he would’ve told his mom everything last night, but he was still processing the fact that  _ he has a friend _ ). “His name is Mamoru Haruno, and he has a goat mutation quirk. He doesn’t care that I’m quirkless! I don’t know too much about him yet, though, since I only met him yesterday.”

Inko wears a content smile as she looks at her son. “He sounds like he’ll be a wonderful friend.”

* * *

“ _ Give it a few more days until you tell him. It’s always tough for them to hear, especially if they’ve no precursor of an idea about their parentage. You should learn about his family relationships, as well. Depending on the situation, informing his parent may cause him some difficulty. _ ”

Mamoru does not feel ready for his first mission as a protector. He felt ready when he left camp, when he got to his apartment, when he arrived at Aldera Junior High. And then, he found a demigod within an hour.

Sue him for wanting some more time to prepare.

He’s always been anxious, ever since he was a kid. Half the reason he decided to become a protector was because he thought it might help with that. (Grover, on the Council of Cloven Elders had once told him that acting as a protector to the legendary hero, Percy Jackson, had helped him overcome his anxiety and insecurities.) Alas, it seems that would not happen. It shouldn’t come as such a surprise. As a child, a lot of the other Satyrs had called him Yoshi, meaning “good luck”, because of his ability to attract trouble (at least, he sees it as trouble) wherever he goes.

Mamoru adjusts his backpack. Bakugou hadn’t done anything to him yesterday, besides glaring at home throughout class. Honestly, that only scares him more. It’s always worse when they have time to prepare. What punishment has Bakugou prepared for him?

He pauses. Oh gods, what  _ is _ Bakugou going to do? He glances at his watch and realizes that if he doesn’t move now, he’ll be late.  _ But perhaps...that is better...than facing Bakugou. _

He gets going anyway. No use getting in trouble with his teachers  _ and  _ Bakugou.

At school, he and Izuku exchange phone numbers and talk about their interests. As it turns out, Izuku is a major hero fanboy. His favorite is All Might, and he apparently has a lot of merch, too.

“What about you, Mamoru?” Izuku asks after laughing off a scarily well thought out analysis of Gang Orca.

Mamoru wasn’t expecting to be asked. “Oh, I like gardening.”  _ Wait, that makes me sound super boring! _ he panics. “And, uh, I also like music, too.”

He looks up and Izuku is practically glowing. “Really? What kind of plants do you like to grow? And what kind of music do you like? Do you prefer growing flowers or vegetables? Is one easier than the other? Do you play any instruments?”

_ Ah, guess I was worried for nothing _ . “I prefer growing vegetables. They’re not really easier to grow than flowers, but they’re more rewarding, I think. I tend to eat plants a lot, because of my quirk, and it’s healthier to eat veggies than flowers. As far as music, I like a little bit of everything, I guess. My favorite is probably R&B.” Mamoru talks quickly, without realizing it, simultaneously wanting to be done with talking and being happy to talk so openly about his interests.

Of course all good things must come to an end, as is evidenced by Bakugou walking into the room. He gives Mamoru a glare that makes him shiver. Mamoru quickly settles into his desk and makes himself small.

Mamoru almost leaves school as soon as the last bell rings but…

He glances over at Izuku. If he doesn’t stay, Bakugou will definitely take his anger out on Izuku. The idea upsets Mamoru, not only is he Izuku’s protector, but he’s also Izuku’s friend.

Izuku finishes packing up quickly, and Mamoru tries to leave with him, but is held back by Bakugou, unsurprisingly. He’s shaking like a leaf, surely, but when Izuku turns around, he smiles and says he’s fine.

“Yeah, Deku,” Bakugou says with a sadistic smile and a patronizing tone. “He’s fine. So why don’t you just take your worthless little self home.”

Izuku frowns, and he’s shaking. Mamoru can’t tell if it’s anger or anxiety. “Kacchan,” Izuku says, and wow, who knew the voice of such a nice, not scary person could sound so intimidating. (Anger it is, then.) “Let him go.”

“And what are you going to do about it,  _ Deku _ ?” Bakugou’s glare intensifies and he sets off a few mini explosions, and wow, this is really not a fight Mamoru wants to get in the middle of.

Rather than dignify that with a response, Izuku grabs Mamoru’s hand and his frown turns to a reassuring smile. “Let’s get going, yeah?”

“DEKU, DON’T YOU DARE LOOK DOWN ON ME!” Glancing back, he sees Bakugou charging at them. Mamoru lets out a fearful bleat.

Izuku, to his credit, looks confident at least, though he’s still shaking. When Bakugou gets close, he goes for a big right hook, and Izuku, rather than ducking or attempting to dodge, grabs Bakugou by the wrist and flips him over his shoulder.

Part of Mamoru is, understandably, impressed. The other part is confused. If Izuku can do that now, why couldn’t he yesterday?

With Bakugou safely on the ground, Izuku takes Mamoru by the hand, smiles, and says, “Looks like we can go now!”

Mamoru, however, is about 2 seconds away from pissing himself. Why did he befriend one of the scary kids?

* * *

The rest of the month passes without much incident. After that debacle, Kacchan seems to have calmed down a bit. At least, he never targets Mamoru. Izuku counts it as a win. 

“Hey, Izuku?”

Izuku looks up from his bag to see Mamoru scratching the back of his neck. “Yeah?”

“Would it be possible for me to come over this weekend?”

Izuku bursts into tears right there.

(When he talks to his mom later, she bursts into tears in the middle of the kitchen.)

When Mamoru comes over on Sunday, he looks oddly serious, but Izuku can’t tell if that’s normal. After all, it’s been a long time since he’s had a friend over. 

“Er...Ms. Midoriya?”

“You can call me Inko, dear.”

“Uh, alright. Inko then. Could I talk to you for a second?”

* * *

Inko had suspected when Izuku had told her about a friend with a goat mutation quirk. But after almost a month of friendship with no odd developments, she laid her suspicions almost entirely to rest. Perhaps, she was a bit premature in that. “Of course, dear, we can talk in my office. Izuku, why don’t you take his backpack?”

Izuku nods, and so Inko leads her guest to the office. “What did you want to talk about?” The anxiety is clawing at her from the inside. Wouldn’t she only be confronted if her son was in danger? Or would they talk to her as soon as they had confirmation? Hisashi (Inko knew his name wasn’t really Hisashi, but it’s the only name he gave her) had mentioned the camp and the satyrs, but she thought she could keep Izuku safe, especially after he was diagnosed quirkless. Hisashi had mentioned that monsters may use strength of quirk to find targets, since so many of those like Izuku had such strong quirks.

“What...what do you know about Izuku’s father?”

Inko’s smile falls. She was right, unfortunately. “Is my son in any danger?” she says firmly. 

Mamoru looks at anything but Inko. “Not...not right now. But, he’s on the verge of figuring it out, I think, and that will put him in danger.”

“Okay,” Inko says, and she takes a second to think. “Where exactly is this camp?

“It’s in Yamauchi.”

“That’s pretty far…”

Mamoru nods.

“So I suppose we should leave as soon as we can, then. Let’s go tell Izuku. Summer break starts soon anyway. I think it’s fine if he misses a week or two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What??? Me, updating within a week of posting the first chapter?? It's more likely than you think. (don't get used to this I normally do not update quickly at all) Anyway, done with the exposition part! Next chapter we get to Camp Half-Blood! Excited for you all to meet the other demigods! See you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> A while ago, I wrote a pjo/bnha fanfic called Godling (it's still on ao3, it's just orphaned), and woww, I packed a lot into that lol. I got out of bnha, and now I've been sucked back in, so here's this! I'm having fun writing this so far, and I hope it's fun to read too!


End file.
